Jiminy, Mushu, and Genie came up with a plan/Making a fake note for the general
Here is how Jiminy, Mushu, and Genie came up with a plan in Mickey Mouse and Mulan. In Chi-Fu's tent, Jiminy, Mushu, and Cri-Kee notice what's happening inside. Chi-Fu: You think your troops are ready to fight? Hah! They wouldn't last a minute against the Huns! Jiminy Cricket: Hmm, I wonder what's going on in here. Li Shang: They completed their training. Chi-Fu: Those boys are no more fit to be soldiers than you are to be captain. Once the general reads my report, your troops will never see battle. Mushu: Oh, no you don't! I've worked too hard to get Mulan into this war! This guy's messing with my plans! Jiminy Cricket: Mushu, I think I might have an idea. Mushu: Like what, Jiminy? So, he whispered his plan of what plan to out smart Chi-Fu. Li Shang: We're not finished! Chi-Fu: Be careful, Captain. The general may be your father, but I am the Emperor's Council. And, oh, by the way, I got that job on my own. You're dismissed. Fa Mulan: (to Shang) Hey, I'll hold him, and you punch!... Or not. For what it's worth, I think you're a great captain! With that said, that got Shang into thinking of her complement. Mushu: I saw that. Fa Mulan: What? Mushu: You like him, don't you? Fa Mulan: No! I... Mushu: Yeah, right, sure. Go to your tent! So, Jiminy had to make sure if the coast is clear. Jiminy Cricket: Well, Chi-Fu is getting ready for his bath. Mushu: Jiminy, I think it's time we took this war into our own hands. Jiminy Cricket: You two go on ahead, I'll go get Genie. They rush into the tent as Chi-Fu strolls out, dressed in a towel, a hat, and slippers. So, Cri-Kee types out a letter like a typewriter. Mushu: Okay, lemme see what you've got. (reads) From General Li. "Dear Son, we're waiting for the Huns at the pass. It would mean a lot of you'd come and back us up." Hmm. That's great, except that you forgot, 'and since we're out of popourri, perhaps you wouldn't mind bringing up some!' Hello! This is the army! Make it sound a little urgent, please. You know what I'm talking about? As he saluted, Cri-Kee hops around typing out another letter. Mushu: That's better, much better! Let's go! At last, they were about to ride Khan. Mushu: Khaney, baby. Hey, we need a ride. But Khan squirts him off, and Cri-Kee slowly backs off. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, Genie, could you do us a favor? Genie: Yes? Jiminy Cricket: We're gonna need help with our troubled situation. Can you help us? Genie: Say no more, Jiminy, you guys just leave it to me. At the lake, Chi-Fu is storming from the lake with a towel wrapped around him and one slipper missing as the soldiers laughed at him. Chi-Fu: Insubordinate ruffians. You men owe me a new pair of slippers! And I do not squeal like a girl! (as the panda appeared in front of him) Eeeeeeek!!! Chi-Fu turns to see Genie as a soldier with Mushu and Cri-Kee riding a panda bear. Mushu: (in a deep voice behind Genie) Urgent new from the general! (holds out a scroll) What's the matter, you've never seen a black and white before? Chi-Fu: Who are you? Mushu: Excuse me? I think the question should be, who are you! We're in a war, Man! There's no time for stupid questions! I should have your hat for that! Snatch it right off your head! I'm feeling gracious today, so... carry on before I report you. As Chi-Fu turns, the panda climbs up a nearby tree. In the captain's tent, Chi-Fu came to warn Shang. Chi Fu: Captain! Urgent news from the general! We're needed at the front! Jiminy Cricket: It worked! Mushu: Pack your bags, Fellas, we're moving out! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225